


Manly Cupcakes

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sherlock likes it, Sherlolly baking, bossy Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: Sherlock and Molly bake cupcake together. Do you really need more info?





	Manly Cupcakes

_Manip by me (don't laugh! It took me ages!)_

 

* * *

 

 

“Molly, I need your help.”

Of course she had thought this would be about the delivery of body parts or some sort of assistance in one of his experiments.

But no.

“Sorry what?”

She thought she had misheard.

“I need you to teach me to bake.”

She held the phone in front of her face to look if it really was his number. Indeed it was.

“Um, sure. Anything specific you would like to learn?” she asked as she pressed the phone back to her ear.

“Cupcakes.”

Molly smiled. Sherlock loved her cupcakes.

“But not your girlish ones. I can’t show up at Gideons birthday with those. I need manly cupcakes.”

Molly giggled. About the wrong name for Greg and about the term ‘manly cupcakes’.

“Fine. We’ll make them extra tough.”

She couldn’t help but laugh.

“I expect you at seven.”

“Wait, what?”

But he had already hung up. Molly sighed and dialed Mary’s number to cancel their girl’s night out. She knew she would understand once she told her about ‘Mission: Manly cupcakes’.

 

**~oOo~**

 

“So”, Molly announced cheerfully that evening after she had prepared the ingredients on the kitchen counter, “first thing we do is…oh, no. No, no, no, no, no.”

Molly snatched the mobile out of Sherlock’s hand and turned it off. The consulting detective let out a little squeak. He must never be separated from his phone!

But Molly’s look told him protesting would only worsen the situation.

“This won’t be like last time when you wanted me to ‘teach you’ how to make a roast so you had something for dinner when Mrs. Hudson was out of town”, Molly said sternly.

Sherlock let out a huff.

With another warning look, Molly grabbed the second apron and threw it over his head.

All Sherlock did was to lift his arms as Molly adjusted the big apron and tied it in his back.

“Seriously?” Sherlock asked in disgust as he looked down and saw the print of a very muscled, very shiny upper male body on his apron.

Molly giggled.

“I thought you’d want a ‘manly’ apron”, she grinned.

Sherlock sighed.

“Let’s get this over with.”

“You should take notes”, Molly suggested.

Sherlock snorted.

Molly rolled her eyes.

 

**~oOo~**

 

Everything went surprisingly well. Sherlock was a perfect student once he put in a little effort and the cupcakes were baked in no time. The manly consulting detective was pleased about Molly’s idea to add a bottle of Guinness to the dough.

She was busy forming the little chocolate moustaches when she saw how lovelessly he put the icing on the first batch of cupcakes.

“Not like that. Here, let me show you.”

Sherlock inhaled sharply as Molly stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, her small fingers sliding down his lower arms to cover his hands. He felt heat rise in his cheeks as he felt her hot breasts against his back and her cheek against his bicep.

“Like this”, she said and moved his hands in little circles, pushing the icing carefully through the piping bag onto the cupcake.

“See?” she asked and looked up, her hands still on his.

His lips where parted as he looked down at her, the intimate contact unfamiliar but not unwelcome. On the contrary. It made him feel all warm inside and his heartbeat was drumming excitingly fast in his chest.

Just as his eyes lowered to her lips did she let go of him and for a moment Sherlock felt dizzy.

He cleared his throat and followed her instructions since she was watching him expectingly.

“Perfect. So, do you also want little barbells? Or just the moustaches?”

“Are those complicated to make?”

“Well, I needed some practice to get them right…”

“Yes, I want you…THEM!”

Sherlock froze. He did not just say that, did he?

Please, God-he-didn’t-believe-in, let him not have said it!

Molly only nodded and reached for the marzipan.

Sherlock let out the breath he had been holding.

 

**~oOo~**

 

Sherlock and Molly spent a fair amount of time working on those barbells and it turned out to be frustrating and fun at the same time.

Molly had the fun, Sherlock the frustration.

“Gah!” he let out and threw the silver colored marzipan back onto the cutting board.

Molly laughed.

“My fingers are too big! I can’t do this. It’s physically impossible.”

“Oh, shush. Your hands are perfect. You’re just not patient enough. Here, rub a little more flour on them.”

Sherlock’s heartbeat accelerated once more when Molly gently covered his fingers with flour.

He wondered if he was blushing. It certainly felt like he was.

But when Molly looked up, she just winked at him cheerfully and went back to her own barbells.

Sherlock watched her for a while. There was a strand of hair hanging in her face and before he knew what he was doing, Sherlock brushed it out of her forehead and tucked it behind her ear.

He realized when Molly looked up at him.

“I just…I thought the hair was in your way. But now you have flour on your forehead and your ear…er…do you want me to…ehm..shall I wipe it off?”

Why the heck was he stammering?!

“No, it’s fine. I’ll wash it off when we’re done. Back to work, barbell-maker!”

Molly smiled and Sherlock’s gaze drifted to her lips again, biting his own.

Thoughts were dancing in his head that had absolutely nothing to do with baking.

“Sherlock.”

He jumped a little.

“On it”, he hastily replied and turned his eyes back to the marzipan, listening to her amused giggle.

 

**~oOo~**

 

“Well, I think that’s it. Manly enough for you, Mr. Holmes?”

Molly and Sherlock looked down at the 50 cupcakes they had made. The baking detective nodded approvingly and was just about to thank her for her time, glad that he had slipped only two times, when Molly wiped a droplet of icing off the cutting board and licked it off her finger.

He shivered visibly as Molly put her finger into her mouth and sucked it clean, smiling at him with those big brown eyes which were sparkling with mischief.

There was a second when time froze between them.

He looked at her.

She looked at him.

Something inside Sherlock snapped and he bent down and kissed her.

Molly barely had time to pull her fingertip out of her mouth.

Her eyes fluttered shut as he let out a little hum that vibrated through her body and she snaked her arms around his neck, careful not to get any flour on his shirt or into his hair.

Sherlock on the other hand had forgotten all about the flour.

When he turned to her and she pressed herself so wonderfully against him and the ridiculous apron, he cupped her cheeks with both hands and let the fingers slide into her hair.

His mouth moved slowly and tenderly over hers, savouring the sensational taste of her lips.

When her wet little tongue licked over his bottom lip teasingly, Sherlock let out another sound of pleasure. He couldn’t wait to greet it with his and pushed it back into her mouth where they stroke and tasted each other until both Molly and Sherlock were breathless.

They parted only reluctantly and Molly kept him close with her arms still wrapped around his neck.

“I’m sorry…I don’t really know how that happened”, Sherlock whispered hoarsely, his eyes looking everywhere but at hers.

“It’s okay. The only relevant question is, if you want to do it again.”

He did look at her now. Her eyes were sparkling and he thought they had never looked more beautiful.

Sherlock cleared his throat.

“I…well, I think it would be best…no, yes…I mean…would you mind?" he finally asked after this embarassing stammer.

Molly smiled sympathetically. Then she shook her head.

"Not at all.”

Sherlock grinned like a little boy who had just been told he could eat all the cake he wanted.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him, kissing her for the second time this evening.

When they parted, both of them were feeling incredibly hot. And not only because of that apron.

Molly cleared her throat then and untangled herself from the kissing detective.

“We have to clean up”, she croaked and took a step backwards, straightening her apron.

“You’re kidding me”, Sherlock exclaimed disbelievingly and it might have sounded a tad more frustrated than he had intented to.

Molly giggled and picked up the two bowls they had made the dough in.

“Chop, chop, Mr. Manly Consulting Detective. Work comes first. You taught me that.”

“I changed my mind”, he mumbled and yelped in surprise a second later when Molly slapped his butt playfully, leaving her floury handprint on his left butt cheek.

Molly laughed and blushed in such an adorable way that Sherlock let her get away with it…for now.

But there were ideas of revenge forming in his head while he cleaned the kitchen in record time.


End file.
